Dumb apologies
by The madness speaks
Summary: When was Grif ever sweet? Slow certainly but not sweet, either something was wrong or Grif had a hidden meaning behind tonight, which was hard to think of when you're being sucked and jerked off by a man with surprising skill in an area Simmons believed he was new in.


Simmons was lying on top of the standard army sheets, bending his back slightly so it was closer to the man on top of him; he gasping and panting as grif pressed kisses down his neck and chest stopping just below Simmons' cock. Grif had been mumbling words in Hawaiian in between slow kisses; he brought his head back up to meet Simmons' lips. Grif softly brought Simmons's arms up above his head and held on to both wrists with one hand loosely. They both knew he could pull away if he wanted to, but that was the point, he didn't. Grif bit down on Simmons' lip harshly, and immediately moved away so Simmons couldn't reach him. Grif's eyes were half closed and staring at Simmons, watching as the attention had made the boy blush to his ears. Grif gave a firm squeeze to the wrists he was holding and let go, Simmons' kept his hands where they were. Grif mumbled another word in Hawaiian and started kissing down Simmons' neck and chest again not stopping until Simmons felt a hot breath on his dick.

"Fuck"

He cursed, now arching his back further in hope of some kind of contact. Simmons wasn't sure when he had closed his eyes but he opened them now to glare at grif.

"Arsehole"

Grif smirked at him, and gave a light lick to the head. Moving up again to nibble at Simmons's neck

"Yes? Simmons"

Simmons bit his own lip and glared harder at him, he was desperate and needy but Simmons didn't want to say it, he didn't want to beg grif to stop being so gentle with him and he never wanted to ask grif to fuck him hard into the bed until he couldn't say anything but pant and moan. Because normally he'd never had to ask, grif would pull him into a cupboard and slam him against a wall if he wanted too. Grif would bend Simmons over and fuck him over a table if he felt like it; Simmons never had to ask just hold on as best as he could. But tonight Grif snuck into his room at 3:20 in the morning, kissed him awake and pulled the covers off him before praising him in kisses and whispering words in Hawaiian that Simmons will need to look up later. Grif was now staring at the body breathing heavily beneath him, his hands now on either side of Simmons's head waiting. Grif wasn't smiling or smirking now, his eyes only flickering to meet Simmons's eyes and lips.

"Fuck you"

Simmons growled out,

"Nearly right dickhead but no, wrong answer"

Simmons bit his lip again, and swallowed the lump in his throat.

"fuck-"

Grif waited, slowly using his hips to grind their dicks together at an agonizingly slow pace. Simmons' breath caught in his throat. He look at the celling behind Grif's head and bit out

"Fuck me, you stupid asshole"

It was angry and quiet but grif heard it, grif moved closer to Simmons's head and gave him a quick kiss

"Aloha Au Ia`oe"

He mumbled Simmons looked at him. confused and curious had replaced the anger on his face which made grif grin before he moved down to take all of Simmons's cock into his mouth he sucked him moving his head up the shaft and gave a lick to the head, he then used his left hand to grasp Simmons' dick, moving it up and down at a steady pace but keeping a constant pressure that Simmons described as being a "fucking tease", taking his time to suck and nibble at the head. Simmons had kept his hands in the same place the entire time, his nails cutting into his palm. Ignoring the urge to throw his biological arm over his eyes so he could try to block out the images of Grif, because the feeling alone were mind numbing to him, Simmons couldn't handle the thoughts of Grif being slow and sweet, because when was Grif ever sweet? Slow certainly but not sweet, either something was wrong or Grif had a hidden meaning behind tonight, which was hard to think of when you're being sucked and jerked off by a man with surprising skill in an area Simmons believed he was new in.

Grif then moved to grab one of Simmons' hands, pulling him up so Simmons was made to kneel on the bed mimicking Grif, only to be then moved again so he was straddling Grif's lap, Grif looked into Simmons' eyes, the attention making Simmons look down and away from the gaze, however Simmons was now watching Grif guide both of their hands, holding their dicks together. Simmons watched as Grif moved them both so that the friction from theirs cocks rubbing together made them both give a breathy moan. Simmons watched, unable to look up again because somehow grif staring at him was more embossing than watching them jerk each other together, felt his fingers on Grif's and cursed. They were moving faster now, he felt Grif grab his face forcing Simmons to look up, and Grif's mouth was open, panting softly. He moved so that his head was now leaning to rest on Simmons' chest looking down at the sight of both of them moving to completion. When Grif heard Simmons's breath catch in his throat he pushed him so that Simmons' back hit the bed again and sucked him until Simmons cummed in his mouth. Simmons tried to catch his breath and think through the post-orgasmic haze. He vaguely felt grif kissing him and a shift in the bed to signal he was getting up, Simmons managed to open on eye to watch grif put his boxers back on over his still hard cock and moving out of the room. Simmons sat up confused but his breath a little more even now.


End file.
